wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Luminescent (Pinktiger2107)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Luminescent is Pinktiger2107's dragonsona. Don't use her or edit this page without permission please, unless you're correcting spelling, grammar, punctuation errors, or adding categories. '' Appearance Luminescent has the basic body structure of a NightWing. She is midnight black, with her snout and talons fading into a very dark blue. Her eyes are the same shade of dark blue. She is a little on the short side, but not by much. She usually hunches her shoulders and wings, slouches, and makes herself look small in general. She has SeaWing gills and NightWing stars under her wings. Her tail is much thicker than most other NightWings, because of the powerful tail she inherited from the SeaWings. Besides this, there is only one other way you could tell she was a SeaWing: Her luminescent scales. She has everyone the Seawings have, in the same pattern. But the scale pattern of the two tribes don't quite fit, so some of her NightWing scales overlap the glowing ones, giving her light a kind of holey look. Personality Luminescent has two sides to her personality. When she's not with her friends, you can usually find her reading in the back of the room. If you approach her as a complete stranger, she will probably seem like one of the most awkward dragons ever. She normally speaks to quiet to hear, or not at all, mouthing her words. She easily stumbles over sentences and says stupid or weird things when she's nervous. She has selective hearing, so if she doesn't want to hear you, she probably won't. She hates being ignored, as it makes her feel small and unimportant. Despite this, she will definitely not approach you, she tries to avoid strangers. She doesn't like crowded or loud spaces, especially if she doesn't know anyone there. She is as far as you can get from outspoken about her opinions, but she secretly does have very strong ones. She's a daydreamer, all she needs to keep herself entertained is herself and her mind. She has very low self-confidence and compares herself to others a lot. She gets embarrassed or discouraged really easily. One of her biggest fears is what others think of her. Of course, this is only if she's alone or with strangers. With friends she knows and likes nearby, she's a completely different dragon. Luminescent's friends know her as loud, funny, sarcastic and sympathetic. She loves to laugh with others (Sometimes a little too much...) Almost everyone she's met has told her at least once she's super funny, but she doesn't think so. She always tries to be the best friend she can be and finds it hard to say no. She hates the idea of hurting someone else's feelings and tries to avoid it, but she can get a little vengeful. She tries to give good advice to her friends, normally with drama, even though she always stays out of it herself. One or two dragons call her their therapist, even though she really doesn't think she's that good. She's a sucker for animals, even the ugliest and most dangerous, she loves them all. The shy dragon part of her is still there, though. On the outside, insults and embarrassing moments seem to bounce of her easily, usually going without another mention. On the inside, they cut deep, making her wonder if she really is as horrible as she thinks she is, and she normally frets about it for the rest of the day. It normally takes a lot to have this show on the outside. But sometimes, when enough is finally enough, her hard outer shell breaks, spilling out her mess of an inside and usually resulting in your everyday average mental breakdown. In other words, she's a mess. Abilities and Weaknesses Tribe Abilities Luminescent has all SeaWing abilities, and no NightWing. Intelligence Luminescent is smarter than most, her average grade being an A-. She is better at subjects that interest her, which is why she is better at social studies and language arts than she is at math and science. Fighting Abilities/ Physical Strength Luminescent is in the middle of fit and unfit. She hates running and is very slow. Despite this, she loves flying and is actually quite fast. Luminescent could fight decently if she wanted to, especially with a weapon, but she hates killing and even slightly damaging. She hurts someone, then she's bombarded with guilt and starts to break down, so she's virtually useless in war. History (No backstory except for the first two paragraphs are cannon in roleplays and whatnot, I just like writing :P) Luminescent's parents met in Possibility. Her dad, a NightWing named Neptune, was an overworked NightWing animus. His magic was used for benefits of the royal family far too much, so he ran away in fear of losing his soul. His soul was indeed in danger, but it never got fully lost. Her mom, named Creek, was a servant for the royal SeaWing family. She one day got tired of all the work and abuse of the job, so she quit and ran off to Possibility for a new life. The two bonded over their similar backstories, becoming good friends and eventually mates. They had one surviving egg that was quite large. When it hatched, they found out why: the egg held identical twins. One was Luminescent, the other, her brother Jay. Jay had animus powers, much to their parent's dismay. Growing up, the two were known as the troublemakers around town. They would hide in a cave on the side of a mountain, planning pranks to play on their friends. With Jay's powers and Luminescent's clever ideas, they were practically unstoppable. Their pranks were always good-natured, never physically hurting anyone, more funny annoyances. They had a bitter-sweet relationship with the parents, but the other dragonets loved their pranks. Some even asked them to play pranks on their friends when they were mad at them. This, of course, was before Luminescent gained the shy half of her personality. At this time, you didn't have to warm up to her for her to be friendly and funny. All good things must come to an end, as we all know. The pranks they played slowly became more and more harmful, turning more physical and scaring almost everyone. Luminescent did notice, but she decided not to say anything, which was strange for her back then. No one went near them, in fear of getting pranked. The town's opinion of them slowly turned from amazing to quiet hatred. Luminescent was very confused by all this. She felt abused by Jay, and the shunning the town was giving them was cutting deep. Little did she know Jay was losing his soul. She tried to quietly break off from the pranks, but Jay practically forced her to keep doing them. He would threaten to hurt her and once or twice really did. Then one day Jay disappeared. He was not in his bed in the morning. Luminescent and her parents looked all around town. No one had seen him. Luminescent knew only one place Jay might go without telling her. She flew up to that small cave where they planned their tricks. When she got there, Jay was crouched at a big glass cylinder filled with bubbling liquid, muttering to it. When she asked him what he was doing, he explained that he was sick of the town's behavior towards them and was planning on releasing a gas that would kill them all. He said he was going to run away with her, maybe take over the night kingdom. Luminescent stood her ground. She said firmly she didn't want to be a murderer, and he had to get rid of the liquid before she broke the glass herself. Jay turned to her with furious, bloodshot eyes. Luminescent never forgot what he said to her next: "You fool! You had the chance to have all the power this world has to offer, and you decline it? I thought you were smart, but clearly, I was wrong. And all that just to "Do the right thing?" Pathetic! You think you can be a hero, Luminescent, but you're wrong. Everyone hates you. Everyone would still hate you even if you somehow get past me. You're too loud. You're not good at anything. You joke so much about your friends you don't even know what you really think about them. Now get out, before I drag you out BY YOUR STUPID TAIL!" Luminescent was speechless. The siblings stared at each other for a couple long, tense moments. Luminescent suddenly seized Jay in rage and smashed his head against the wall. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. She punched the glass container, breaking a hole in it. The deadly gas and liquid slowly poured out. She rolled a boulder over the entrance, storming off and leaving Jay to die. Not too long after Luminescent went back with her parents and found the body of her brother, who was killed by the gas. Luminescent was seen as a hero after that, behind her back. She never really gained back her popularity, mainly because most were kind of scared of her, after what Jay attempted. He still haunts Luminescent's nightmares. This is why Luminescent's shy side exists. Jay's words and betrayal made Luminescent wonder if what Jay said really was true and if everyone hates her. Jay is why she has such low self-confidence, and why she worries so much about what other's thoughts are on her. When she meets new people, she usually keeps Jay secret, in fear of what they might think. (OOF that was longer than I thought it would be) Relationships Open to OCs/Sonas! Jay Luminescent's opinions on Jay are... more than complicated. She hates him for what he attempted to do. But then again, she still remembers a time where they were bonded and happy dragonets, and still loves him. The louder half of her secretly regrets his death more than words can express, but her shy side has always dreaded the possibility of him popping up again, even though she knows it's impossible... Neptune (Dad) Luminescent's dad rarely talked to her after Jay. He rarely talked to anyone, actually. Luminescent suspects this is because of shock, and she lets him have his space. Creek (Mom) Has always been very close to Luminescent. Neptune said Creek is where Jay and Luminescent got their hyper and silly personality. Thinking of that makes Creek and Luminescent kinda uncomfortable now, and they try not to mention it. Emperor Luminescent considers him a good friend. She relates to the silk wings anti-social personality and enjoys his company. She is amazed by his backstory and asks a lot of questions about Pantera. Duo Luminescent was at first a little startled by the two-headed dragon. (She still is, but she tries to be polite and treat them normally.) Once she got used to seeing them, though, she realized how much she liked them, and how interesting their situation was. She does get along better with Destiny then Karma, as Karma intimidates her. Diamondback ( Sandwing 101 ) He is a good acquaintance, but Luminescent would like to get to know him better. She likes talking to him because when she says something he'll actually listen. Random Luminescent has seen this dragon around, and would like to get to know them better! Dreamspeaker Luminescent thinks Dreamspeaker is very pretty and enjoys how their personalities are similar. She sometimes gets a little nervous about her mind-reading, and what she can see in her mind. Poison ''Roleplayed in Ghosts aren't real Luminescent wasn't sure about the snappy, acid dragon at first. She was very curious, and really wanted to ask what was going on with her scales, but wasn't sure if it would be rude. Her attitude was a bit intimidating as well, and Lumi wasn't sure what she thought about it. But over time she started to appreciate her sarcastic cracks, and even though it wasn't often, it was nice when she seemed to care about her and the other dragonets. Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Pinktiger2107)